1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for holding body tissue, and more particularly to a body tissue support arrangement acting from the outside of the body being operated upon.
2. Prior Art
Surgery in a body cavity or void is a very common experience. Modern surgery is often done laproscopially in the abdomin or in thorasic surgery.
Current surgical practices utilize the use of carbon dioxide to inflate the body cavities during laproscopic surgery. Typically carbon dioxide is directed into the body cavity through a body opening utilizing a lumen therethrough. This permits the chest and stomach walls to be expanded to permit a surgeon to operate with his laproscopic devices therewithin. A drawback of this type of operation, wherein carbon dioxide is utilized under pressure, is that the carbon dioxide could be driven into the tissue of the body and cause ischemia, which is an inflammation of the tissue if such pressure of the carbon dioxide were to last more than one hour within the body. Also, when laproscopic instruments are utilized within a pressurized cavity, leakage may occur. With laproscopic devices, since pressure is utilized within the body, the instruments may often require valves to prevent or minimize any backflow or leakage from the instrument.
It is an object of the present invention, to minimize the need for any inflation gases within a body cavity during laproscopic surgery therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to avoid the requirement that the standard surgical instruments utilize valves therewith.
It is a yet further object of the present invention, to prevent the formation of carbolic acid inside the patient being operated upon by virtue of the carbon dioxide pressurized within the patient.